marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Cameron aka Razurath
"We may seem to be two different beings but in truth we are more of an I than a we and we like it!" Razurath. Razurath is a hero, backed by the Daily Bugle with almost a Zealous passion, but in a city where the streets have been stained with venom and carnage, the People of New York live in fear of the potential Villain he could become. Co-Backstories Sam Cameron: Sam Cameron was born in 1992, and was the only child of his father and mother. His father was already hospitalized at the time of his birth suffering from early signs of Dementia but was able to be aware that he held his son in his arms during the first 5 years of his life. His mother to was not far down that road either, she by the time he was 13 was suffering from brain cancer of the fifth degree. She died nearly three months after being diagnosed and during his 14th birthday celebration his father was announced to be brain dead and was taken off of life support. Fleeing from his home town he struck out to make a living for himself and worked hard at small job offers as he traveled to New York City. Working as a Dishwasher at a diner in Midtown he was forced to rent in a project near Harlem. By accident he came across a Vial containing what he didn't no at the time a new symbiot. Picking it up he was soon mugged and when he arrived at his project he was very bloodied and at to bandage himself together. Sitting down and opening the vial later he inspected it interested in it. And only after playign with it he layed down on his cot. The symbiot sensing a potential host soon spread itself over him while he slept entering his wounds and his fratured bones. Even entering his brain cavity and sliding down his throat. In his sleep the Symbiot bonded with him on a whole new level. And when he awoke which was in the middle of the night he found himself clinging to the side of a buidling in midtown. Looking into the shiny surface of the buildings glass he got the shock of his life when he saw he had indeed become something that resemebled Venom and Carnage. To add to his shock a voice was present in his head, the voice of the symbiot, a symbiot who would produce a more confident, a more active, and a more intelligent Sam Cameron. Razurath: The Symbiot that became known as Razurath was a particularly unique symbiot as it was born of Carnage and it lacked the psychopathic tendencies that came with the offspring of Carnage. Despite the difference the new symbiot was seperated from the carnage symbiot which allowed the carnage symbiot to escape. After the escape more scientists took the new sample put into a vial and sent it carried by car to a new more safer location. The car inevitably crashed and the vial was sent flying from the car landing some distance away. The symbiot sense a prescence a short time later and watched as its host to be picked up the vial it was in. The host placed the in his coat. Short while later the symbiot detected pain from the host large amounts of it. Soon th ehost was bleeding and it desperatly wanted to bond with him. But it couldn't because of the glass. Few minutes later the host began to move again. When the host finished moving the vial was removed from the coat and set down on the table. The symbiot watched as the host struggled to cover its wounds, many times watching it fall only to slowly climb back up and continue nursing its wounds. But then the host came over to thte table and opened the vial. Almost as if the host knew what it was. Just pooling in the host hands it was like a moment of clarity and awarness, a sense of true need of both of them. A true symbosis. Then host set it down on the table and left to fall down on the mattress it used for a bed. waiting at first for its host to sleep it began to hear its brethign change becoming shallower and shallower. Realizing it was dying it quickly made its ay to it and quickly spread itself over its hosts body. To save him it tried goign in through the all openings even the cuts. Entering even the bones themselves. But then the symbiot did the unexpected somethign it didn't no how to do but it did it. It bonded on the molecular level. Some of it entered the hosts cracked skull and merged with the brain, drastically enhancing its intelligence. Needing to get its host outside where their was fresh air it moved the unconscious body of its host outdoors and clung to the nearby building. Prodding its mind to awaken it host slowly became aware. They were one, together and in some way in love. Powers and Abilities: Being one of the descendents of Carnage, Razurath is much stronger, faster, and more agile than its parent symbiot. SuperHuman strength: Razurath is many times stronger than its predessors. His assumed maxium weight is to be 1000 tons, but under stress though and if the host and symbiot are willing they go up to nearly 2000 tons at the cost of injury later. Super speed: Incredibly faster than its predessors Razurath can run up to speeds of 160 mphs, and sustain it for hours on end. If both are willingly and under stress they can achieve a short burst of speed up to 970mphs for less than 4 mins only to be incredibly exausted afterward. Super Agility: Bonding on the molecular level allowed for Razureth to become formless like the symbiot and even change its molecular density and mass at will allowing for the symbiot to literally avoid just about anythign it was confronted with. Super durability: Unliek its predessors it takes both fire and sound at once to damage or hurt the symbiot if they are seperate then the symbiot remains unharmed as wll as its host. Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes